Forum:Official Names of Characters
Official Names Please do not edit this section unless changes have been agreed by the community #Risette Norden #Rabbi #Charlotte #Reiji Kaitō Discussion Hey everyone, so we had a few naming problems before, and our stance is to take the official names, meaning we go by what is named in the LN/Manga > Funimation (anime) if it's not in the LN/Manga. So previously, we agreed: #Lisette Norden > Risette Norden #Rabi > Rabbi (We also went with the official chapter titles in the manga volumes, instead of the online translations for the extra chapters.) Now I've more bad news to annoy everyone: I've just checked Manga Vol 1 and 2 and these are the official names: #Shouko > SHOKO. #Charlotte Belew > CHARLLOTTE BELEW. Double L. I can scan/take a photo and show you all online in the weekend when I'm free. WQFEWGERHSERRWAEGHERJSDHBSGAHEBWASGF >_____> *Rages* *rages more* *burns houses* *takes down trees* *rages at everything* ... ... ... ... ... As long as it's from the manga, fine. :You say it's fine after burning down everything? XD ::Touché. :D I'd like to type "*sigh*" a lot! As I said to Choko-san, Rurō-sensei is LLO in official.... I saw RUROO in Polish, but now (comics vol.2～ in PL), they use LLO. I'll rewrite the articles. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-18 17:35 (UTC) So LN is official spelling then? Which means we will stick to "CHARLOTTE" not "CHARLLOTTE" = we don't need to change anything \( ^_^)/. Shoko is official I guess? So LN is official spelling then? Excuse me, but would you allow me to quote Sunny-san's Skype message at first? oh wait, funi spells it as charlotte and the LN vol 3 side note spells it as charlotte …… to lessen this problem since LN is before the manga, I think we will stick to Charlotte as the LN said also funimation said charlotte too so LN>manga>funimation (because funimation made mistakes in fairy tail too ... so i'm a bit cautious 小心) to rely on it Infos * https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=File:KSwK_v1_006-007.jpg LN Vol.1 ―― Shoko Karyusai * https://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/index.php?title=File:KSwK_03_007.jpg LN Vol.3 ―― Charlotte Belew * http://mangapark.me/manga/unbreakable-machine-doll-takagi-hakaru/s1/v3/c15/21 Comic Vol.3 ―― Charlotte and Shoko Umm... now I think CHARLLOTTE was typo or something. P.S. Do you think we should type "Reiji Kaito" instead of "Reiji Kaitō" ? ©2013 Reiji Kaito・MEDIA FACTORY／Unbreakable Machine-Doll PARTNERS. http://www.funimation.com/shows/unbreakable-machine-doll (tbh, I don't like to write Kaito (かいと?) for 海冬 (かいとう) ... but maybe it is official in English.) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-19 10:21 (UTC) Okay so to confirm: #Charlotte -- remains the same #Shouko > Shoko #Reiji Kaitō cause that is his name. 10:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I'll go with: #Charlotte #Shoko: If the light novel translation is official(?) #Reiji Kaitō: What Fi said. Japanese Romanization Hey all, so as Plover-san said: "I'd like to ask a question about Kongouriki. Which translation do you think is better to "Kongōriki", Kongouriki or Kongoriki? If we should write "Shoko" instead of "Shouko" (or "Shōko"), maybe "Kongōriki" (in Japanese Romanization) is "Kongoriki", I think. Do you know official or famous fun made translation? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-23 03:55 (UTC)" Above, we already said Reiji Kaitō since that is the official spelling of his name. Likewise: -- I feel we should use the official japanese romanization too, for Shōko and Kongōriki. In my opinion, if "Shouko" is/will be spelled "Shoko" in English (side?), I'd like to write "Shoko Karyusai (花柳斎 硝子, かりゅうさい しょうこ Karyūsai Shōko)", as Sunny-san said. * EN: Shoko Karyusai (if we use this spelling) * JA: 花柳斎 硝子 (kanji), かりゅうさい しょうこ (kana), Karyūsai Shōko (rōmaji) To be honest, I don't know what they call (and spell) "金剛力 (Kongōriki)" in English. I feel sorry I can't explain concisely and correctly (>_<) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-24 13:08 (UTC) Okay I change my mind. I realised for many people, typing ō and other special characters may be hard, so as plover-san said: EN: Shoko, and then in the kana, we put Shōko :D. Same with Reiji Kaito. It's okay if you can't explain Kongoriki, plover-san ^_^. In chinese, it seems to mean: Gold Force? Sunny-san said "Kongoriki" means "Herculean Strength", didn't you? (And now we use Kongouriki or Kongoriki or Kongōriki for Magic circuit, and use Herculean Strength for the ability.) 金剛 (in Japanese) means diamond or hard metal, so 金剛力 means "Herculean strength". I don't know Reiji Kaitō want to add the meaning of vajra (金剛 in Buddhism) or not. By the way, I'm interested in Chinese word of "金剛力 (Kongōriki)". Gold Force seems cool! What do they say "金剛力" on Chinese LN or Comics? > typing ō and other special characters may be hard Ahh, thanks, I see! It is little hard for me, too, but I can convert ｏ to ō, so I forgot about it. (About Reiji Kaitō, I'm not sure which way is better... Wikipedia use ō for page title of Japanese person, too - e.g. wikipedia:Sakamoto Ryōma, so using redirect (Reiji Kaito ―Redirect→ Reiji Kaitō or the opposite?) may be one of the way??? but Polish comics use Reiji Kaito, too... ahhh.... tbh I don't want to think about it anymore) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-24 15:23 (UTC) As far as I am concerned, any letter with a macron denotes long sound. So unless we want to go technical like Fairy Tail and Bleach wiki, who has their characters named as Shô, Tōshirō, Gatô, Suì-Fēng, Zatô and Éclair, we have two choices: A) either we shorten the vowels to make it Shoko Karyusai and Kongoriki or... B) to elongate them, making it Shouko Karyuusai and Kongouriki. The macrons can go to the hepburn/romaji, because, again, typing a macron will be a pain and difficult, and I am not a fan of redirects. Though unless a note from the mangka or Kodansha says that it has to be spelled as Shōko or Kongōriki, then we stick to that. Though for Reiji, I think I will stick to Reiji Kaitō, since he will turn up as soon as you type Rei. If he has a macron on his name, then we stick to that, we don't have to change his name. About Yaya; Again, Kongoriki will be the circuit and Herculean Strength will be the name of her ability. Same with Yaegasumi and Eightfold Mist. That's what we decided upon, right? So, yeah. That's my two cents. @Plover:金剛力 is chinese (your kanji) so it's the same words. Eh I read it wrongly: I read 金 (gold) first, then 剛力 (force). Should have read it as 金剛 力. For Reiji Kaitō, we will stick to it as it is now. Please vote below your preferences. I take it from the discussion above that we will not have macarons/special characters. Please take note that yes, we will change if the mangaka or publisher says so. This vote will impact everything else too (except for Reiji Kaitō): Thanks to your info, Sunny-san! And 金剛力 is 金剛力！ I see♪ Umm, we use both "ô" and "ō" to both "oo" and "ou". Kunrei-shiki romanization usually (but not always) uses "ô", and Hepburn romanization usually uses "ō". ...Isn't Suì-Fēng Pinyin in Chinese? --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-25 13:25 (UTC) Voting Shoko/Kongoriki # because official english name in the manga (and funimation) for Shoko, and easier to type kongoriki # For my stated reasons above. # I'd like to use official spelling. We can add "Shōko" on the Romaji section @ infobox. --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-05-25 13:08 (UTC) # Shouko/Kongouriki Shōko/Kongōriki Japanese terms in intros and infoboxes Hi, all! I happened to read w:c:naruto:Thread:179022, and think UMD uses the same way, too. : Is there a reason we include the Japanese names of characters, episodes etc. in the intros of articles, when they're also included in the box? I think that's quite unnecessary, especially since it mostly leads to Name (Japanese, Name again), which is quite redundant. (w:c:naruto:Thread:179022) To be honest, I don't think Japanese terms are necessery in intros either. To English users, does Japanese terms in intros seem good? What do you think about it?? Thanks, --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-07-24 06:42 (UTC) Hmm actually w:c:fairytail does the same too. And according to one reply on the naruto thread, it's because wikipedia does the same, that's why many wikias followed the same style. I think as an English user, I like to have the Japanese terms in the introductions. Like what Fi said, we are using kanji/romaji like how FT wiki does on the articles. I only know that kanji/romaji is used on articles to let people know how the characters' names are spelled and pronounced in Japanese. Well, we adapted on how Fairy Tail wikia does it. Changing it now would be pointless since it wouldn't probably constitute any harm but wont bring anything good either. Ah well.. Thank you very much for the replies!! I see, and appreciate you (^-^) --Plover-Y (talk) 2015-07-25 09:10 (UTC)